memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:William Sargent
Your information about my work is correct, BUT, I was born in Berlin, Germany, am very much alive and well in Salt Lake City, UT -- And, have never had any children! Thank you, : I emailed this contributor. : In his reply he stated: "Thank you, Alan...and I was born in 1930. Occasionally I was billed as 'Bill' which may be the root of the error. There was a Bill Sargent Jr. (no relation) who was the creator of Electronovision, who also produced a couple of shows -- but that's where any similarity ends." : There doesn't seem to be a reason to not believe him, keeping in mind that there are several individuals in the US named William Sargent, it would be safe to assume that the one whose content was previously chosen to be included here was the wrong individual, mixed with inaccurate data from IMDB, and beyond. --Alan del Beccio 00:12, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Um... [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117894662.html?categoryid=25&cs=1&query=William+Sargent Variety] claims this guy died back in 2003. So... how is it he's alive and well and editing his page and talking with us in 2007? Unless the William Sargent in Star Trek is a different William Sargent than the one Variety is discussing? --From Andoria with Love 12:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::As an addendum, Entertainment Insiders has an obit for Sargent which omits any acting credits.http://www.einsiders.com/features/columns/oct03obituaries.php It appears the Sargent who died was just a producer/promoter, not an actor. Based on Mr. Sargent's comments above and EInsider's, this looks like a mistake of Variety s part (and IMDb's). I'm going to assume Sargent the actor is alive and well, as he claims, lol! --From Andoria with Love 12:57, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::I know a man who claims to be Bill Sargent the actor, but he now goes by the name Dick Sargent. I talk with him in person occasionally where I live. I would be interested in getting some additional information from this site to verify the authenticity of his story. Information such as: What, besides acting, has Sargent done for a living? Where does he live now (as of September 2008)? Does he work now? If so, doing what? I know what he has told me. I'm just curious if someone here can verify this info for me. Thanks. (09/02/2008) : What you see on this talk page is all we know about him personally. The rest is whatever can be found on the internet. I may still have his email address, but I'm not sure I'm at liberty to hand it out. --Alan 02:45, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :: I don't think this Bill Sargent is the guy you're looking for. The only Dick Sargent I know of (the 2nd Darren on Bewitched) died in 1994. --From Andoria with Love 03:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::The guy I know is well into his seventies and his real name is Richard E. Sargent, but he goes by "Dick." He claims to have acted in Mannix and Cannon under the name "William" because his real name was already taken by the man we all know as Dick Sargent. He says he left acting for a good number of years and did other work. Now, he works part-time as a realtor but he claims to be back in the acting biz and working on a couple of new projects. I don't want to belabor this matter, but I can't seem to find any verifiable information one way or the other. (09/06/2008) :: In that case, this may very well be him. This Sargent is in his 70s, has appeared on both Cannon and Mannix, and has been out of acting for many years. I checked on birthdatabase.com, and while it doesn't list a "Richard E. Sargent" born in the year 1930, there are two listings for a "Richard Sargent" (no middle initial) which might be him. One was born March 5th, the on April 19th. I just checked the Social Security Death Index and the latter Sargent died in 1994, so perhaps the one born on March 5th is our William Sargent. The chances of that are slim, of course (there are many Richard Sargents in the US alone). Are you living in Salt Lake City by any chance (or in Utah)? --From Andoria with Love 05:41, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::No, I live in middle Tennessee. The Dick Sargent I know gave me an old, full-sized photo of himself that he said was taken back during his acting days. Since I've never seen Mannix, Cannon or any of the other shows he claims to have been in, I cannot verify the veracity of his claims. Furthermore, the only photo I've found online is of a character in makeup, so that's not much help, either. Dick is a super nice guy, and I want to believe him when he talks about acting, but I can't seem to find anything online so prove it one way or another. Either he's telling the truth or he isn't. If he not being truthful, I'm curious as to why he would make up such a fantastic tale and why he would claim to be such a relatively obscure actor. P.S. Dick aslo says he recently wrapped up filming a soon-to-be released sports drama movie, but I don't remember the name of it. (09/09/2008) :: Ah, I see. Well this put kind of a damper on things. However, I've contacted the MA user who claimed to be William Sargent. Hopefully he can clear some things up. If he says he still lives in SLC (and assuming he's the real deal), then that means your neighbor is not this William Sargent. That doesn't necessarily mean he's lying; it just means they're too different William Sargents. :) We'll see what Mr. Sargent says, though; hopefully he replies back soon. --From Andoria with Love 03:32, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::March 2,2010 ::::I find this thread really funny and most enjoyable. I AM the real William Sargent mentioned at the top of the page. Yes I was born in Berlin in 1930 and yes I am the same actor who is still remembered for 'Conscience of the King' in StarTrek, and yes, I am the same actor you can find on 'William Sargent II' on Google - with some 37 TV shows to my credit. But, even though Bill Sargent Jr. is tagged on to my websites - he was a producer of a small handfull of productions which was something I NEVER did in film. I DID produce theater plays here in Salt Lake City after moving here 22 years ago. Those productions were produced by me and frequently directed by me - and in several I also acted. These productions were mounted in my theater which I created out of an old movie house on Main St. in 1989 at which time it was called The Broadway Stage. By 1993 we were out of adequate support and gave up for lack of funds. The theater still exists, but under different management and with a different name. For the last 15 years or so I have been doing all sorts of Voice-Over work but have stayed away from working in front of the cameras. I am much happier spending my free time with my pretty wife, Patti and our 2 cats. A final note: I am not Dick or Richard or Joe - though I knew them both in my days in Hollywood. Most of the local Trekkies know me quite well and have been gracious enough to include me in their local functions...And by the way, you can always call me Bill which is what all my friends call me. LOL